


I Took A Single Bound And There Conclusions Were

by beer_good



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Superman (Comics)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Identity Issues, Parody, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beer_good/pseuds/beer_good
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble: This secret identity thing is hard, people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Took A Single Bound And There Conclusions Were

Silly BtVS/DC Comics crossover drabble for **tthdrabbles**  and the prompt "Secrets".

 

**I Took A Single Bound And There Conclusions Were**

"Who am I?"

Willow gave her best friend an alarmed look. "You're Buffy."

"Right." Buffy put on a pair of glasses. "Who am I now?"

"Um... GUYS! It's happening again!"

Several hours of verbal and mystical interrogation later, Buffy finally managed to convince her friends that she wasn't possessed, delusional, amnesic, switched to another body, replaced with a robot, working out existential identity issues, or drunk. When she was alone, she got out her phone.

"Hi, Clark? Listen, thanks for the tip, but this secret identity thing - _so_ not me. I really don't know how you pull it off."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in February 2012.


End file.
